Psycho Kid Moves Out
Psycho Kid Moves Out (or known as Psycho Dad Steals Youtube Money) is the fortieth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on January 13, 2016. Plot Jesse begins calling Buzz, explaining that he has $30,000 for the down-payment on the house. Jesse proceeds to go to the living room to tell Jeffrey Sr. that he is moving out. Despite still being in shock that Jesse was able to obtain money to buy a house through YouTube, he encourages him to go through with it if it's what he really wants. Jesse heads down to the basement to tell Jeffrey Jr. that he's moving out, and shows him the money. Jeffrey Jr. scolds Jesse for his decision, as he could've gotten Aunt Jackie's house for free, but lets him off anyways. Right after, Jeffery Sr. comes down and asks where his rent money for January is. Jesse talks about letting him go, but Jeffery Sr. then argues and asks where he got the money from. They proceed to argue about Jesse's YouTube videos, with Jeffrey Sr. snatching the bag out of Jesse's hands and claims that the money is revealed to be his money since Jesse films him all the time. Jesse pleads for the money bag back, but Jeffrey Sr. refuses to listen and pushes over a shelf containing trophies aside, which reveals a safe to the surprise of Jesse and Jeffrey Jr.. He tosses the bag into it and locks it. Jeffrey Sr. leaves while making remarks that Jesse is not in fact moving out. Jesse, wanting to chase him gets stopped by Jeffrey Jr. and tells him to calm down, noting that Jeffrey Sr. may not have locked up the money if Jesse didn't react the way he did. Jesse pretends to calm down, writes "CYA" on a chalkboard, and runs upstairs to confront Jeffrey Sr. as Jeffrey Jr. chases him. Corn faces the camera to "CYA" and the video ends. Aftermath According to Jesse on Twitter, Jeffrey Jr. calmed him down off-screen. This is confirmed true in UNSAFE & UNSOUND! *PSYCHO UPDATE*. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer (Voice Only) *Buzz Simkins (Phonecall) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Psycho Kid Moves Out was filmed by Corn. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Continuity Psycho Kid Moves Out is inmediately picked up in UNSAFE & UNSOUND! *PSYCHO UPDATE*. Reception Psycho Kid Moves Out was met with positive reviews and has accumulated a majority of likes over dislikes. The vast majority of viewers are against Jeffrey Sr.'s actions, claiming him to be selfish for locking away the money and attempting to take ownership of it because he happened to appear in some videos, as well as essentially keeping Jesse prisoner in the Ridgway Residence. Some viewers praise Jeffrey Sr.'s actions, claiming that he is the reason that the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel is as popular as it is. Jesse tells his father that he makes the Psycho videos for the sole purpose of making money off of him, causing speculation that Jesse admitted to the Psycho Series being staged. It is also speculated that Jesse didn't have any money to begin with because the stacks of $20 bills might have been just playing money. Many viewers praise Jeffrey Jr.'s actions of attempting to calm Jesse down and stop him from pursuing Jeffrey Sr.. Other viewers claim that Jeffrey Jr. should not have interfered with the situation, and should have let Jesse handle the situation on his own. Many viewers are commenting on what they believe the safe's combination is. Many viewers believed that Psycho Kid Moves Out was going to be the final Psycho Video. However, this was confirmed untrue when Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo was aired. Trivia *''Psycho Kid Moves Out'' is the first Psycho Video where Jeffrey Jr. attempts to diffuse the situation between Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. instead of encouraging it. *''Psycho Kid Moves Out'' is the first Psycho Video to be filmed in 2016. *''Psycho Kid Moves Out'' is the second video where Jeffrey Sr. makes a remark about something being his, the first being in GOLDEN PLAY BUTTON FIGHT!. *The safe that Jeffrey Sr. tosses Jesse's bag into is a line of gun safes made by Field and Stream. *Jeffrey Sr. could be charged with a "crime of the third degree" in New Jersey law, since the value he stole from Jesse is more than $500, but less than $75,000. *It was eventually revealed in HACKING THE SECURITY FOOTAGE! that 45-17-63 was written on a sticky note, along with the username and password to the security system. The code, however, didn't work. **Then on Psycho Kid Kills Father, Jeff Sr. revealed the real code which was 86-40-12. Jesse successfully got into the safe but was fooled by only two bundles of cash left in the bag. *In the BTS of this video it was revealed that the video was originally going to be titled Psycho Dad Steals Youtube Money but was changed later on because Jesse wanted it to be a "surprise." *This is the shortest title for a Psycho Video ever using only Psycho Kid Moves Out with having 17 letters while Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 is the second shortest with only 19 letters. *''Psycho Kid Moves Out'' is the premiere of "Season 4"; named as "The Move-Out" arcs. Category:Psycho Videos